The Plastic Tooth Cleaner enables an individual to remove food particles from between the teeth. The invention is firm, but flexible enough to reach into tight spaces between close teeth.
Similar devices exist for cleaning between teeth, with notable differences.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,805 describes a dental floss which cleans by pulling the floss through the space between the teeth, requiring the use of both hands. By its nature, it is difficult to rotate floss to aid in the dislodging of food particles.    U.S. Pat. No. US 2001/0035194 describes a flossing tip requiring a power dental flossing device, whereas the Plastic Tooth Cleaner is completely manual and does not require any additional mechanical device in order to perform its purpose.